Trust
by Silly24
Summary: A Densi fanfiction, has a few short cases here and there otherwise full on Densi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Ncis:la otherwise i would be in Los Angles with Eric Christain Olsen.**

**Please Review and Follow the story! **

* * *

Kensi's Pov:

"Touché!" I said walking into the bullpen while annoying Deeks in the way.

"You can't say touché!" Deeks protested.

"I think I just did and I can say it whenever I want." I replied back to him with a smirk.

"We have been over this a million times, you don't get to say touché" Deeks said slightly getting annoyed by this. As I put my laptop bag in the locker and grab my laptop he starts again with that reasoning of why I can't say touché. "First, it's inappropriate. I am the one that says touché. It's not going to make sense unless you make a witty comment which again is highly unlikely only then and only then do you get to say touché." He tries to defend his reasoning

"Ok fine, touché." I say again just to annoy him.

"God! It's like training a dog all over again." He said while looking at Sam and Callen who were just looking at each other while having their conversation.

Deeks Pov:

As I go to team bar, where all the coffee and tea are, I hear the shrill whistle from Eric.

"We have a case!" said Eric.

As I grab my coffee from the counter, I can see Kensi nearly on top of the stairs.

"Someone is an eager beaver" Callen replied while giving Kensi a funny stare.

"I'm not an eager beaver; I'm just excited for a new case! We have not had one in a week!" Kensi replied loudly to Callen.

"What's so bad about that? It's nice when we don't get a case!" I replied.

As I reach upstairs, I make my way to the front of the table with Kensi when Eric begins to talk. "Corporal Travis Lan was found at the crime scene of his best friend Corporal Sam Gillard. Corporal Gillard was shot twice in the back and once in the back of the head."

"Corporal Lan is still at the site of the crime scene." Nell said interrupting Eric

"Deeks, Kensi go to the crime scene and talk to the guy." Callen ordered us.

As we arrive at the crime scene, I could see Kensi was not as excited anymore. I think when she heard that he had PTSD, it brought her back to that case we had back in 2010. As we duck under the crime scene tape we can see Corporal Travis Lan by the ambulance.

"Corporal Lan? NCIS Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Deeks. Can you tell us what happened?" Kensi asked him.

"I was throwing out the garbage, when I heard gun shots come from my house. I ran inside and saw him on the floor with blood everywhere. I tried to resuscitate him but he did not budge." He sobbed.

"Go talk to the forensics." Kensi softly told me and I left. As I was walking to the house, I noticed that there was no trash anywhere. I enter the house and see the body off Corporal Sam Gillard. I move around the back and see there is a perfect view of the neighbours trash can. Outside, I hop over the fence and start searching the can. Towards the bottom of the can, I see the gun.

* * *

Kensi's Pov:

As Deeks leaves, I turn back to Corporal Lan. I start to talk more about what happened and what he did when he was in the house until out of the blue he asked me. "Why do you care so much about me?"

I did not know how to respond; I just looked at him straight in the eye and responded "Because I think your innocent and innocent men don't go to jail."

And after that he gave me his trust "I suffer from PTSD after serving 3 tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. Sam was the only friend that supported me after all of this."

"I looked at him, you're not the only one that will support you through this. I'm here you can talk to me whenever and wherever, just give me a call."

As I give him my business card, Deeks pops up.

"Kens. I think you'll wanna see this." As I walk to him, he tells me he found the gun in the neighbour's trashcan and before I could say anything he says that he couldn't find Corporal Lan's trash can. "Look, I called Eric and they're going to pull the prints of this gun and hopefully it has a match but it's not looking good for him." he said looking in the direction to Corporal Lan. Deeks puts the gun in an evidence bag and hands it to the evidence guys and we tranport Corporal Lan to the boatshed. Now it's just a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews really appreciate them! i wont bee able to update in the next few weeks as i have a few sports games and im travelling to other countries! Please review it makes me really happy!

Deeks Pov:

Turns out the prints on the gun came back to Corporal Travis Lan. Kensi felt like she had given away her trust, to someone she did not know very well. She kept on talking to him at the crime scene, like she knew him.

The water was starting to cool down, but the water was still glistening because of the lovely sun. I was just sitting there out on the beach looking at the beautiful sunset, the vivid colours of sun being very therapeutic. Every time I'm in the ocean surfing, my head relaxes and I start to think of Kensi. I never thought much about it but the past few weeks I have been thinking of Kensi differently. I was going to say to her how I feel but decided not to since the case was really hard on her. I may get the courage in a few days after she has time to think. Though I am going to Kensi's house for beer and a movie, I hope she really feels the same about me. As I take the last wave in and surf the wave until its dies out. I grab the towel by Monty's feet and dry myself off.

I start running back home to my apartment with Monty who is falling behind. The poor guy's starting to get old and is nearly 11 in human years. As my thoughts start racing around my mind again, I notice that someone is following me. I make a sharp right and turn on the busy main road and try to shake them off. As I look around to see if there anyone suspicious and find no one. After I feel safe and make sure nobody's following me, I continue my way back home. I am about to turn the corner when I start to think if somebody was following me, how do I know they have not seen me come home before. I turn my head around the corner and right in front of my house a black SUV with the number plate of DY6 HY75 in front of my house! I run out of the neighbourhood and straight to Kensi's house hoping there won't be a tail on me or a car in front of her house! Monty is whines in frustration of having to run again. As I reach her house, I'm completely out of breath as I had to run across town. I ring her doorbell and she opens drying her hair and looking beautiful as always.

"Deeks! What are you doing?" Kensi said surprised.

"Yeah, sorry about that but someone is following me and I lost them on Lincoln Boulevard and as I was walking home a car was right in front of my house with two men looking suspicious so I ran to your place." I said quickly trying to get my breath back.

"Huh. How about you go take a shower and catch your breath, I will see if I have any change of clothes. Come on Monty! Let's get you fed!"

As I walk into her house, I noticed she had not cleaned up yet, I looked at Kensi giving her a look.

"What? I have not had time yet to clean up yet." Kensi tried defending herself.

I walk away with a smirk on my face. Kensi's house may not be the neatest, but she always neatens things a bit when I come. I jump into the shower, closing the curtain when Kensi opens the door and hangs the clothes on the rack. I took a long hot shower, and as I walk out do the bathroom, I sit on the couch and wait for Kensi to sit.

"You still wanna have a movie night or do you wanna talk?" I ask Kensi.

"Let's talk first and you can tell me about the people who were following you. I texted Sam and Callen they should be here any moment." Kensi said.

I kind of felt annoyed how she wanted to get Sam and Callen involved but I know she was trying to help me get rid of the guy or guys that were following me.

Just as she said that, her doorbell rang and she opened the door to find Sam and Callen.

"You want something to drink?" She asked looking at Sam and Callen.

"I will have some water!" Sam said looking at Callen.

"I'm fine; I just wanna know what happened with Deeks and why you are here at 7 at night." Said Callen with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry about that, Deeks was being followed after surfing and he went home and saw a car parked in front of his house with 2 men inside. He then came to my house after making sure he wasn't being followed." Replied Kensi as she came out of the kitchen with the glass of water for Sam.

"Deeks, do you have any idea who those guys could be?" Asked Sam.

"I was a detective before I joined you guys. I have a lot of guys who could do that for revenge." Deeks said annoyingly to Sam.

"How about Sam and I go to your house and see if the guys are there. If they are, we call LAPD and tell them there are two suspicious men right in front of your house. We will take over if they pose a threat." Callen suggested

"Sounds like a plan, and do you mind picking up some clothing? I may be here for a while I think if it's fine with Kensi." Deeks explained while looking at Kensi.

"That's fine with me." Kensi said in a happy tone.

Kensi sounded fine like nothing happened today, but I know Kensi and this has affected her somehow. I just got to break her walls and she needs to know she can trust me. As Sam and Callen walk back to the car, I sit on the couch with Kensi next to me in my arms watching Titanic with popcorn.

The next morning I wake up on the couch with Kensi still in my arms. We must have fallen asleep on the couch after we had talked about Corporal Travis Lan. She got emotional when she told me about how she hated that she tried to defend a guy who had killed his best friend and how she thinks that because of Jack every guy who has PTSD is innocent. I comforted her and told her it's ok to do things you might not like at the end, but with the evidence we had at the beginning of the case, he seemed innocent. Kensi relaxed after she spoke and because the movie had finished we watched Top Model as that always seems to calm her down even more.

Slowly, she fell asleep and I moved Kensi to her bed in bridal style and kissed her on her forehead hoping she won't wake up as that would be very awkward to explain.


End file.
